おまけ！Omake!
by darkunlimited
Summary: Bonus one-shots based on others already written. Will eventually feature many misc. Noel x ? pairings. Not intended to be taken seriously. Current pairings are NoeHopu, NoeRai & NoeSno.
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place directly after the One Blanket request from my Noerah Drabbles.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing.

* * *

**おまけ！_Mog gets no respect, kupo!_**

"I am not a pet, kupo!" Mog was furious. After all he had done for both Noel and Serah he was still seen as some kind of accessory. Mog was especially disappointed in Serah, choosing Noel over him to sleep with. _'__What was the appeal?'_

Just as Mog had the thought he began to shake his head in protest. "I will not sleep in the same room as those two as they do nasty human things to each other, kupo!" Mog would however sleep in the same room as someone who he knew to always be professional and dignified in all his day-to-day activities. Such a shame that Lightning hadn't chosen 'him' to be Serah's partner…. at least that way Mog might get some respect!

Fluttering out of the elevator that brought him to the penthouse floor, Mog finally made his way to his destination, Hope's suite, where surely the bed was big enough to fit more than one person.

"What the hell is that?" One of the guards started just as his partner kicked him in the shin.

"That's the Director's friends pet."

"I am NOT A PET, KUPO!" Mog instantly flailed and began attacking the guards who were keeping him from a pleasant night's sleep.

"Just what is going on out here?" Like an angel from Valhalla, Hope opened the door and stepped out to observe the chaos that was happening right outside his living quarters, his hair disheveled and the normal Academy uniform he wore looked mid-process of being removed.

"Ho~pe!" Mog ceased his attack on Hope's guards and flung himself onto the Director's arm, burrowing his face into the sleeve of Hope's uniform. "Oh Hope, it was horrible! Serah kicked me out of the room so she could fornicate with Noel!"

"I'll take care of this." Hope sighed, waving off his guards from retaliating against Mog before stepping back into his quarters with Mog still hanging off him. Mog knew Hope understood his pain, being cast off to the side like he wasn't important. It was why Hope worked so hard to begin with. "Do you really need to do that Mog?" Hope glared down at the moogle, looking as happy about Mog's grasp as he did about Alyssa's.

"Sorry about that, kupo." Mog let go of the Director and floated to Hope's eye level. "I have a favor to ask, kupo!"

"No."

"But Hope hasn't heard what Mog has to say, kupo!" Mog fluttered and flailed. He hadn't imagined Hope would just reject him outright like that.

"Mog, the Academy is on lockdown, I have guards posted at every entrance and exit around my quarters and the building. My staff is still being interrogated and I have a full day's worth of work to catch up on tomorrow.

Also, I doubt Noel and Serah are fornicating. They're just friends." Hope crossed his arms and stared down Mog who allowed his bobble to droop in disappointment. This was not going how Mog had planned. He needed to think of a way to get Hope to listen to him.

"Did you know that Lightning can see all from Valhalla? How do you think she'd feel about you mistreating her favorite moogle?"

"I think she'd see logic." With that Hope grabbed Mog by the scruff of the neck and prepared to throw him out ala Noel.

"Wait, wait, kupo!" Mog flailed. "Lightning isn't the only one who could see from Valhalla. I've also seen things, kupo!"

"Don't care."

"I've seen Lightning naked, kupo!" These words made Hope pause, for about a second, in which Hope shrugged before changing his path and heading towards the nearest window. Oh was Mog going to get tossed if he didn't fix this soon.

"What about Serah, kupo?"

"Should I be talking to Serah about her moogle companions perversion?" No, no, no! Serah would never let Mog nuzzle her ever again! Curses! What _sane male _of the species would reject knowing how beautiful women looked in complete nakedness?

What would get Hope to stop and listen to him?

"How bout Noel?" The hand holding the nape of his neck twitched. Bingo, kupo! Finally Noel had a purpose in Mog's life. "I've traveled by his side for a while and he's incredibly fit for a human male, kupo. Flexible too." As if realizing he'd already given himself away, Hope let go of Mog and let the moogle flutter a safe distance away before letting out a tired groan.

"What do you want?"

"Just a place on the bed, kupo!"

"Fine." Turning away, Hope began to walk towards the bedroom, taking off his uniform shirt but leaving on the white tank he wore with it. "But I want detail… for science."

_'Who would have guessed, kupo?'_ Mog thought to himself as he chased after the Director, content with his new sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room where Noel and Serah slept…

* * *

***Thud*** Three times, **three times** he had landed on the icy tile of the floor beside the bed. To save room both Serah and Noel had decided to sleep back-to-back. However, Noel would have been better off sleeping outside, assassins positioning their guns at his head or taking a page from Mog and going to sleep with Hope (though admittedly he might feel embarrassed asking the attractive older man).

Who would have guessed Serah got violent the moment she was comfortable in a bed? How did Mog handle it?

No wonder her fiancé was so thick headed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following takes place directly after the Noel teaching Hope 'How To Hunt' prompt from the NoeHopu 'drabbles'.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing.

* * *

**おまけ！****Learn how to hunt, Hunter!**

* * *

They had done it. Serah and Snow had maneuvered through the timelines and found all 13 crystals. The last and final one hidden on the 13th Ark in 4XXAF, appearing just shortly after the assassination attempt on Hope.

"So, what now?" Serah asked her fiancé, clutching Mog to her tentatively. The crystals they had collected so far all varied in shape and size, the only similarity between them all was the color and the fact that all of them held a similar engraved design on the surface.

"I think we're supposed to put them all together, see?" Snow pointed out to how two of the crystals seems to have small slots specially fitted to connecting together.

"It's another puzzle, kupo." Mog observed. "Just like the paradoxes Serah and Noel used to resolve during their travels, kupo!"

"I suppose." Serah hummed. "Seems quite a bit easier." Grabbing the other pieces from Snow, Serah quickly set them down and started to connect them together. Soon after she had completed the puzzle the pieces began to glow and the shards, now unified into one larger crystal rose up from the ground and in one bright flash showing the symbol of Etro, shattered.

Once the dust settled, lying amidst the crystal dust was the pink haired warrior goddess. "It's Lightning, kupo!"

"Sis!" Serah rushed towards her sister to help the woman up before embracing her. "Finally, I found you." She whispered into her older sister's hair. "Welcome back."

"Serah." Alleviating herself of Serah's grip, Lightning took a step back, taking in her surroundings and briefly nodding to both Mog and Snow in greeting. "Etro has sent me back to help you all in the final fight with Caius. It will take all of us to defeat him and reset the timeline."

"All of us?" Serah inquired.

"Guess that means we need to get Hope and Noel." Snow placed an arm around Serah's shoulders, winking and fisting his hand in the air.

"Yeah. It'll be great to see them both again." Serah smiled as Mog loosened himself from her grip and his bobble beamed with light.

"Mog will lead the way, kupo!"

* * *

Mog has managed to lead the trio to the forest on the outskirts of Academia, where the grand city met the flourishing wild lands of Pulse.

"Man, they really went out of their way to do, whatever, huh?" Snow commented. The trek had taken them all quite some time, especially with Snow having to make a secondary trip back to the Ark using Shiva to collect Lightning. He hadn't expected her to appear and the motorcycle only really carried two people and though Lightning was still Etro's warrior, flight was not one of her abilities.

"Noel is probably up to no good, kupo."

"Mog, don't say that." Serah scolded lightly. "Noel has always taken care to watch out for us on our travels." Mog begrudgingly agreed just before his bobble lit up the area.

"I found something, kupo!" Fluttering off through the trees, Mog just barely missed the arc of a boomerang nearly cutting off his antennae before it lobbed off the head of a nearby gorgonopsid.

"Winners get to eat; losers get to watch, Noel." Hope snarked at the young hunter as he put away his boomerang and went to collect his kill. Just as Noel was closing his mouth to comment, Lightning stepped into the clearing along with Serah and Snow.

"Just like my protégé to teach a young hunter a lesson." Lightning offered a soft smile towards the elder Hope who stopped walking and changed direction towards her. "It's good to see you again Hope."

"Likewise. I'm glad you were able to return to us Light." With no warning, Snow rushed out and circled his arm around Hope's shoulders, giving him a big bear hug.

"That's how you greet us? So serious, Mr. Director." Joining him, Serah also welcomed Hope into her embrace before going to Noel and offering him a hug as well.

"So, you managed to get what you were looking for?" Finally over his shock at Hope's hunting skills, Noel asked the group.

"Yes, I have been sent back by Etro in order to assist you to defeat Caius." Lightning answered. "The final battle will take place in 500 AF and everyone will be needed to defeat him. Of course, that means everyone will need to be in prime condition in order to fight. I can see that Hope has had no trouble increasing his skill level and from Valhalla I could see Snow and Serah work hard to find the thirteen crystals needed to summon me to this world. However, there is one hitch I see right now that must be corrected before we continue our journey." Shooting a piercing gaze at the young hunter Lightning continued. "It seems that you have grown soft here in Academia, Noel Kreiss." Noel jaw dropped a second time for that day, looking as though he wasn't sure if he should be insulted by Lightning's insinuation.

"I protected Hope and have kept up on my training." He insisted, earning a snort from the elder pink haired woman.

"True but you also lost out to the man with a desk job at your own game. I can see now that you will require intense training in order to even match his levels." Stalking her way towards Noel, she looked up into his eyes, steely aqua gaze meeting his dark blues. "I have fought beside each of my comrades here at one time or another, with exception to you. Perhaps it's time I worked with you directly."

"Fine. If that's what it takes." He kept his eyes on her, unwillingly to back down from her challenge, though a small shiver ran through him when she smiled.

"Agreed. I expect you to meet me in my quarters at 0600 hours tomorrow morning hunter." Turning on her heel she walked past the rest of their companions, who watched the exchange in silence, only stopping a few moments later.

"And don't wear a shirt."


	3. Chapter 3

The following takes place directly after the 'Noel Gets Injured' request from my Noerai Drabbles.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing.

* * *

**おまけ！****_The Healing Hands of The Patron_**

* * *

"You owe me." Noel was still reeling from the blow to his head, barely able to make out Lightning's voice as he came back to consciousness. He was in a hotel somewhere in Luxerion. Noel wasn't too sure of the details on what resulted in his arrival here versus his home back in the Warren. However the comfort of the bed that he lay in was so much better than the ratty old couch he had found and slept in for… who knew how long now?

"I know, it's just, we don't get along so well." Noel could hear Lightning scoff in response to the other voice in the room, definitely male, as though what the person said was hardly news to her.

"Then learn." Heels clicked against the floor and a door opened, though Noel didn't hear it close. "I'm serious Snow, take care of him." The door shut with an air of finality, making Noel wonder if he would see Lightning again before the end. Still, he had other things to worry about now. His head injury for one and Snow the benevolent caretaker who had taken Lightning's place.

This could only end in disaster.

"Don't think I didn't notice you're awake there kid." Snow chuckled as Noel grimaced. Snow must have noticed him moving a bit while he was talking with Lightning. Not too surprising since the room was still spinning every time he even tried to open his eyes.

"M'not a kid, Snow." The older man shrugged, or at least that's what Noel thought he was doing. Truthfully he didn't care, he just wanted to go back to sleep, recover and go back to taking care of Luxerion until the 13th day.

"Well, don't worry about a thing. Good ol' Snow is here to take care of all your needs until you've fully recovered." Noel simply turned his body away and snuggled his face further into the hotel pillow. If he was lucky, Snow would take the hint and leave him alone like he always did. That's how their dynamic worked.

No harm, no foul.

At least as long as you didn't look at the fact that Noel still felt responsible for the Chaos absorbing the world they once knew, time ending and Serah's death. "Damn, I can hear the violins from here while you wallow in your angst. Don't you do anything besides torment yourself?"

"For Etro's sake Snow, can't you just let me sleep?" He turned back towards the slightly older man, in spite of how the room tilted for him as he adjusted. "Besides, you're one to talk, Mr 'I wanna die a hero by throwing myself into the Chaos and turning Cie'th'." This comment caught Snow's attention.

"Damn kid, guess you've stayed in the loop."

"Let's just say I wasn't looking forward to the extra work involved in keeping the Order out of Yusnaan. I'm glad Lightning was able to snap you out of it."

"Yeah… It's safe to say we all owe her a world of debt and even though I tried to keep things together, I owe you too for fixing whatever I screwed up." Snow bumped his fists together. "So let's go get drunk!"

"Wait, what?" Before Noel could say any more, Snow had yanked him from the comfort of the bed he'd been laying in and threw the young hunter over his shoulder like a sack.

"There's only a few days left before the end kid. It's time to live it up just in case Lightning can't pull this thing off!" Noel grabbed his head as Snow jaunted along in his usual behemoth-like manner. Maybe if he kept really still, he could keep his brains from spilling out. "The South Station just started servicing Yusnaan this morning. The city is more comfortable than Luxerion and the atmosphere will be better for your recovery." Snow stopped briefly at the ticket stand, getting his card stamped before moving forward, not stopping until he found seat on the train where he could place Noel down. "Did you know that when Pandemonium was building Yusnaan that as the last living l'cie I was given a vote on what would go there? I really wanted a place where the last of humankind could relax and I remembered that you never went to a theme park before."

_'Was Snow always this chatty?'_ Noel pondered to himself as Snow continued his dialogue unimpeded, feeling more than a little sorry for Serah. She truly had been a saint. Noel was still too injured to do anything to stop her ex(?)-fiancé though and if Snow was going to insist on dragging him to Yusnaan for the remainder of his recovery, he was going to play dead until he could sneak off and get back to business.

"So, I said: I'll go build my own theme park, with flapjacks and hookers! You know what? Screw the theme park and flapjacks!"

"Snow?" The blond finally stopped talking. For a few blessed seconds, all the pain Noel had been feeling finally disappeared. However, he knew if he didn't say something soon the idiot might ramble on again. So he decided to ask the most stupidly sarcastic question he could think of just to see how the 'Patron' would answer. "Are there strippers? I heard every Patron has strippers."

Blue eyes twinkled in answer as he slapped the Noel's back, **_hard_**. "Of course we have strippers kid.

"In fact, you should see the way I work the pole."


End file.
